To address demand for transport of increasing amounts of broadband data over communication networks, broadband and cable television network operators need to upgrade their networks to extend the operating frequency range and so increase the bandwidth. When upgrading networks, it is preferred to use existing infrastructure to reduce the overall cost of the upgrade.
For signal taps, such as line distribution taps, increasing the bandwidth is usually achieved by replacing the existing face plate of the tap with an upgraded face plate designed to work for a higher range of frequencies, typically up to 1218 MHz and higher. However resonant effects occur with the components situated in the unmodified tap back box and this degrades signals passing through the tap which is undesirable.
It is the aim of the present disclosure to reduce the signal degradation experienced in such an arrangement.